Songbook
by shelter
Summary: Inspired by the prequels, a couple of songs, poems and anthems personally written on the characters and worlds in Star Wars. Will be up on the site as long as ideas sustain me. Finally one more piece added still working on it. Reviews appreciated.
1. SeekerAnakin

**Seeker **

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Star Wars' or any of the environments, characters or themes that come along with it. They belong to George Lucas and his affiliates, I think. I'm just someone trying to write a bunch of songs and poems to best describe what I've seen on the screen. _

**_Authors note:_ **_The first few songs and poems may either seem a little morbid, or filled with angst. But that's, unfortunately, what I see in the movie. I'll try and write others, with different themes - but as I said: that's as long as my ideas sustain me. _

These hands are chained  
but my arms remain  
wide open.  
And to my memory that  
hate has stained  
to taste this love;  
so now I wither  
with our laughter;  
do you remember?  
  
I dreamt of you  
with this breath  
that has come and gone.  
To this defiance I feel,   
for your hand  
in this martyrdom.  
And rage smothers this grief  
of unfulfilled promises we bleed...  
I said: do you remember?  
  
But as this star will rise  
and with your sun  
comes this dawn;  
shed our sorrow, 'cause  
all these crying days have gone.  
And I find myself  
staring into these eyes again...  
staring into these eyes again...  
  
And now you take this  
storm of our fragments  
to its final resting place.  
Where in your heart, cremate.  
Take this vengeance into  
your soul as you pray;  
for my blood I have shed to  
tattoo your face.  
So do you remember?  
I said: do you remember?  
I said: do you remember?

_Written by shelter._


	2. RequiemPadme

**Requiem**

_**Author's Note:** A song written a few days after I saw Episode Two. The Spanish bridge, was inspired by the song "Alegria" by Cirque Du Soleil; I'm not too sure whether the translations are accurate, but I don't mind anyone correcting me or telling me what they really mean. Still a little angsty, from Padme's point of view this time; working on others. Comments appreciated._

There are  
eyes in the darkness;  
there is  
still comfort in these tears.  
When my strength grows weary  
and this voice fails;  
when I think of my burden   
of suffering beneath this veil:  
there is  
spite in rage and anger;  
there are  
streams in the desert.  
  
_**Bridge:**_  
_Bel delittuoso grido _ (beautiful, delinquent scream)  
_come un ruiz de la vita_ (like a sparkle of life)  
_Bel delittuoso grido_ (beautiful, delinquent scream)  
_come un assalto di gioia_ (like a joyous strife)  
  
We spoke  
in colours of love only we could see;  
we spoke  
in soft winds over the green.  
The promises of this secret  
hidden deep within your heart;  
torn by this hate and anger,  
you wish to drown it in my blood:  
we spoke   
in tongues of distant dreams;  
the spoke  
and with your words painted me...  
  
I remember  
this dead affection that once loved;  
I remember  
our arms wide open.  
A captive in your chains  
crying this unheard song;  
with an anthem for betrayal  
and broken promises long gone:  
I remember  
this red of tears I bleed;  
I remember  
in anger how you've broken... me...  
I remember...  


_Written by shelter_


	3. PadmeObiWan

**Padme **_ (unedited)_  
  
_**Author's note:** This was written a few hours' ago, and unlike most of my poems, I prefer this one unedited. I got the idea from my friend Michael; he's got a poem entitled "Alice" that follows almost the exact same rhythm. His poem's slightly more dark and not easy to understand either. Usually the characters themselves are portrayed in the songs, but this one's an exception: I'll leave it up to you to figure out why this is Obi-Wan's song. Thinking of repeating other characters, though the poems are still dark and angsty. Depends on what comments I get. _

Padme's got an anthem to war  
in her hands chanting;  
for a fearless cause as  
a martyr willing.  
  
And eyes that allure  
to attempt to hide this pain;  
running poison deep within  
like a syringe to a vein.  
  
Another's eyes stabbing quietly:  
a Jedi whom his love protected,  
and she accepts his venom as   
they shed silver tears.  
  
_Padme...?_  
  
Flashes of eyes blue and  
warm arms embracing;  
kisses in hot warmth and  
blind lovers whispering.  
  
Gripping rage aflame and   
pain so bittersweet;  
sneering hoods surrounded and  
pain beyond melancholy.  
  
Three parting ways and the  
devil suffocating all that's left;  
halted, silver to red and  
an angel fallen, in death...  
  
_Padme...?_

_Written by shelter, who thanks everyone for the reviews._


	4. BoundObiWan

  
**Bound**  


**_Author's note: _**_Wrote this while studying for my Chinese GCSEs. Slightly more thought-provoking, less painful. Using a rhyming concept of an old song I wrote, I produced this piece, for Obi-Wan, with a repeated but altered chorus for the last bit. I hope that the flow of the song's smooth enough for readers to get the picture. Comments appreciated. Thanks. _

  
From afar I have come,  
and trudged   
through storms  
with a mission in hand  
and my fatherless son.  
I have fought this   
encroaching darkness  
and battled its nature;  
as I guard this   
narrow door,  
in a world so ruthless.  
  
Bound by this burden,  
I have weathered the rain;  
bound by authority  
with chains so strained.  
Bound by oath  
to all that's left;  
bound to duty,  
bound until death.  
  
Standing still to the  
hordes of this crusade,  
my order has   
been desecrated  
and all beauty laid to waste.  
A prophecy fulfilled:   
what's ordered will surely come,  
and, friendless,   
I hide upon these  
rocks that touch the crimson sun.  
  
Bound by responsibility  
to the broken and undead;  
bound by my sword:  
my emblem of faith.  
Where the sands erode  
all these memories,  
bound I am by this burden:  
bound by peace.  
  
Bound by the promise  
I once saw in his face;  
bound by this senator  
whose words echo each dying day.  
Though hell may wage, and  
blood blind the universe,  
bound I am by compassion,  
bound by love.

_Written by shelter - thanks to the those who have reviewed, I'll be doing my best to write more._


	5. My SonJango

**My Son **  


_Personally I find it hard to write something so filled with emotion for villains. In this case, I've attempted to portray Jango as a father, a more thoughtful father. After seeing Episode II for the second time on Tuesday and trying to gather inspiration, I probably thought if Fett could really be emotional, then this poem would express it best. Don't take my word for it though; but tell me truly whether it sends the right message across. _

  
Sometimes when we dream  
we talk  
to angels;  
we believe  
in eternal life;  
we reach   
and touch stars;  
we believe  
our wings can fly.  
Yet as we wake:  
shadows hunt shadows;  
blood we believed the key  
to live this lie  
eternally.  
  
And I want you to dream,  
maybe you  
can keep these memories  
of you  
standing beside me.  
'Cause if there's one thing  
you've made me understand:  
this gift of dreaming  
is forever ours to have.  
  
And I want you to dream  
of a light beyond this world;  
where no pain and tears  
will ever enter.  
  
And I dream  
that maybe someday  
you'll have my strength,  
and face more than steel   
to see your heart;  
someday,  
my son.

_Written by shelter_


	6. MotherPadme

**Mother**

_It's not that I don't admire the Star Wars writers here on FF.net, but I believe that every writer on this site should go by a basic principle. If you're going to say you hate my work, at least have enough courage to sign in and tell it to my face. And, please, give me reasons why you hate it (a quote sometimes isn't enough). I hope this song will change your opinion though; Monseiur Lui, whoever you are, this song goes out to you - and for the review you gave me. _

_Probably shouldn't have posted this one up. The song was a combined effort between me and Michael, although I have to admit the original idea was his and I altered the text slightly to fit the theme. I really owe it to him for this one really, 'cause it was his brilliant idea to use conversation as a song. Sort of brings out a sense of innocence, he told me, and I agree with him. Can be examined from two viewpoints: Leia or Padme. Do you like it? I know it's a bit different from any of the other songs or poems I've read on this site. I'm all ears to hear your comments. _

  
I know this isn't the time, mother,  
to ask questions again.  
But I'm curious, mother,  
and sometimes I don't understand.  
I know it's been hard for you, mother,  
with all this going on at home.  
But I still love you, mother,  
and you won't be alone.  
We always seem to be hiding, mother,  
from shadows in the dark.  
Are people after you, mother?  
Isn't there someone you can trust?  
  
And you always seem so sad, mother,  
you rarely show your smile.  
I hear you cry in bed sometimes, mother,  
when you're all by yourself.  
But all you need, mother,  
is to close your eyes.  
I know it's never easy, mother,  
but everything will be all right.  
  
Sometimes I feel helpless, mother,  
to see you so afraid.  
There's a man you talk about, mother,  
who wants you out of his senate.  
And there's Uncle Bail, mother,:  
he's just like part of the family.  
But there's something wrong with him, mother,  
'cause he's always smiling.  
Then there's the man in the cloak, mother,   
who never lets us out of his sight.  
You call him Obi-Wan, mother,  
and I think he's a Jedi.  
  
And you always seem so sad, mother,  
I always see tears on your face.  
I hear you sob when you're alone, mother,  
as you hide this sorrow by day.  
But you don't need, mother,  
to hide your tears.  
'Cause you'll always be beautiful, mother,  
and you still have me here.  
  
I know you love daddy a lot, mother,  
I can see it when you kiss him.  
He returns home less often now, mother,  
but he says you still haunt his dreams.  
He always calls you angel, mother,  
as you two talk by the light of the moon.  
But sometimes, mother,  
I hate the things he'd do to you.  


I _ hate_ the things he'd do to you.

_Originally written by Michael (it's thanks to him the song exists in the first place). Re-edited by shelter._


	7. LullabyAnakin

  
Lullaby  


_Perhaps more often than we think of we write a lot on the more peaceful, beautiful scenes in the things we see. This poem, which I dedicate to all those who have written about the love between Anakin and Padme, is a recollection of thoughts, a personal song that I convey through the Songbook. I admit it's not the best of poems though, but I want to express, since I'm not an especially good romance writer, the love as I see it. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it._

  
I dream of fields  
ablaze with gold,  
in coloured streaks of voices  
as dusk drowns me in blue.  
And whispers cease  
with this soft stillness;  
I'll form with my eyes,  
my vision of you.  
  
And all you need  
is to close your eyes.  
'Cause where the light ends  
and dreams come alive,  
I'll still be standing here  
holding your hand in mine.  
  
I dream of voices  
calling me into silence;  
where they echo on,  
all darkness disappears.  
And as dawn breaks  
with faces of amber,  
this daylight will sparkle  
with our bleeding tears.  
  
And all you need  
is to just close your eyes.  
'Cause as you drift into  
our world far beyond,  
you will find comfort,  
locked in my arms.

_Written by shelter_

_I'm also appealing for anything else that you would like me to write on. My inspiration's running dry and I suffer a lack of ideas. I don't want to end the Songbook here, nor remove the songs from the site. If any one of you would like to help me with my poems and ideas, my e-mail address is on my bio. Thank you._


	8. Who Do You Think You AreAnakin

Who Do You Think You Are 

**_Author's note_**_: Finally, after three months of being preoccupied, I've finally (and I say that in exasperation) come up with something for Songbook. I admit it's been some time, and all the inspiration and the good vocabulary and English that came with it has worn off, but I try, and I hope you still find this as good as the others. Though I'd like to point out the repeat of the rhyme 'me' in the second and third stanzas; as a rule for both poetry and songs, I try not to repeat rhymes, either externally or internally, and so this shows that my poetry's a bit off here.   
        This piece sounds slightly rushed, don't you think. I wrote it for JediAmni, who suggested that I do something on a relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan. And, of course, being the angst-filled person I am, I can only come up with the bad bits first. Don't worry, I'll be putting up some more soon. Apart from that, 'Requiem' won me second-place in a college poetry competition, though it is ironic that the first placed guy won because of a prose on computers. Enjoy.  _

A buried desire,  
fuelled to avenge -  
is this burning hate  
I've learned to cradle  
by the might of my  
hand.  
Like a flame it boils,  
it seeks you deep inside;  
finding that untouched  
heart of feeling  
struggling to die.  
I ignite the flares you've  
been keeping suppressed;  
hold on to your strength,  
master, hold on  
to what's left.  
  
But I feel we've come so close,  
that we're on the edge,  
and I know now one false  
move and  
you'll be dead.  
And I have the sword,  
which paints the blood beneath  
your feet;  
keep slipping down,  
unless you accept me.  
  
Eyes blindedto this defiance   
welling up  
inside of me;  
setting the line between  
two adversaries.  
There're no easy answers, master  
to these questions  
I ask;  
answer this now and then:  
who do you think you are?  
Think carefully before  
you respond, master,  
I hold you honourable still;  
this may be the end of where we  
stand on our final turn.  
  
But I feel we're slipping,  
falling off the edge;  
an empty bottom below -  
fail- and you've  
lost again.  
And one day I'll have the  
sword, that'll  
deliver my final blow;  
open your eyes, master, or  
you'll be standing...all...alone. Written by shelter 


	9. Beyond This Finale

**Beyond This**

**A/n:** It's been quite long overdue, so I thought I finally complete the Songbook that I've been wanting to finish for the last 2 years. I've lost a lot of interest in Star Wars unfortunately, and probably think I won't regain any of it. But well, it still deserves the best poetry I can get, and this sonnet I wrote back last year sort of sums everything up. It wasn't meant for the theme – which has been personal rebellion – it was meant for something else rather stupid, but it fits into a summary… Now I can go to sleep knowing that something else unfinished as been completed. Here's to everything since 2002.

_Beyond this hangs a shroud of tears,_

_draped, silver tangled in its humblest hue;_

_a pall of memories, torn of years: _

heartless in the heart's finest dew.

_Beyond this is where it lies,_

_made ruddy in its rise of faith;_

_an extension of hands joined, beautified;_

_where mist clouds the face_

_hemmed with the skeletal scars of wet eyes - _

_flood a water purest in dreams;_

_whose descent is a mournful embrace,_

_drained, sufficient in its supply _

_of denial. Beyond this _

_is a light, an innocent, admiring praise._


End file.
